Nico di angelo story 4
by doubleswettycraze666
Summary: Valentines day is coming up and Nico has a certain surprise in mind for Will


**Hi guys**

 **I know my punctuation and grammar has been really bad in the last few story's so I'm going to tidy it up...well as much as I can anyway**

 **NICO DI ANGELOS LOVE LIFE story 4**

 _5 days till valentine_

 **NICOS P.O.V**

 _Nico`s diary_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I don't know how I'm going to do it but I'm going to do it some how_

 _Last night I tried to tell my dad I was gay with Will and...lets just say...he wasn't to happy about it._

 _I know that I need to tell Will but he`s got allot on his mind lately and I don't want to add anything._

I closed my diary and got up it was time to tell will

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **WILLS P.O.V**

I had just finished my sword practice when nico came into the arena

"Hi Nico" I said

"Hey Will, can I talk to you" he said quietly

"yeah sure what's up"

"well I spoke to my dad yesterday about us" Nico paused and I blushed

"And...he's not exactly jumping for joy about it" Nico muttered

"and..." I said

"well he told me I'm not allowed to see you again"

"Nico nobody not even a god is going to keep me from you"

Thunder flashed and rain began to pour

"I love you" Nico whispered

I put my arm around him and we sat like that in the rain for a while

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _4 days till valentine_

 **NICOS**

"looking forward to capture the flag" Will said as he emerged from Apollo cabin his golden hair ruffled up

"Meh" I said

"Do you wanna be on my team"

"Meh"

"Offence or defence"

"Meh"

"that's all you say these days isn't it meh, meh, meh"

"Meh"

"NICO DI ANGELO" Will thundered

I giggled and ran with Will hot on my heels

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for capture the flag and the teams had been split NICO was on Wills team Poseidon, Athena and a few others

Chiron took up his horn

"Let the game begin" he roared and blew his horn and they all ran

 **NICOS P.O.** **V**

I was an defence with Apollo and me and Will were talking

"What do you want for valentine" he said

"Nothing what do you want" I replied

"Well" Will paused "Valentines day is about love, sex, flowers, sex, chocolates, sex, kisses and sex" he grinned at me

"I know exactly what to get you for valentines day" I said mischievously

"what"

"youll just have to wait and find out" I smirked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _3 days till valentine_

 _The day goes reasonably peacefully Will and Nico hang out as usual the Hephaestus cabin play some tricks_

 _and Percy ,Annabeth ,Piper and Clarisse get a visit from there godly parent._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **authors note :**

 **sorry if the 2nd half is a little weird and mushy**

 **WARNING: fluff overload**

 **anything you recognise belongs to uncle rick**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Valentines eve, late after noon_

 _In the Hades cabin_

 **NICOS P.O.V**

me and Will were sitting together on my bed my head in Wills lap with him strocking my hair

"looking forward to tomorrow" Will said tickling my neck

"Meh" I said as Wills hand moved down to my chest (I wasn't wearing a shirtt in case your wondering)

he kept going now his hand was at my stomach

"I love you" Nico he whispered softly

"why" I said

"well your very handsome"

I snorted

"you are he insisted"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _valentines day_

 _after a day of love, giving flowers ,eating chocolates and plenty of kissing Nico and Will flop down on a bed and Will gave Nico his present_

inside Nico saw a gold chain with a silver skull charm he flung his arms around Will

"you shouldn't have" Nico cried and flung his arms around Will

"anything for you" he smiled

 _they sit in silence for a few minutes then Nico smirks_

"Will can you think of a different word for unwrap"

"er...undress"

"Exactly , its time to undress your present Will"

"What is my present"

"Me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _so Will "undresses his present and they giggle away while doing various strange things under the covers..._

 ** _did you like it_**

 ** _Sorry for the awkward bits_**

 ** _please review_**

 ** _bye guys_**


End file.
